Divided Hearts
by Vilinye
Summary: Four poems in the style of Diplocardia about the Doctor's  9th & 10th  relationship with Rose. Clean. Spoilers for season 1,2 and 4 finales, as well as End of Time.
1. Wolf

Wolf

Glowing like a star-child

from the planet Alres*

born with flames for blood

Oh, Rose

"What have you done?"

_I looked into the TARDIS _

_and _

_the TARDIS looked into me._

_We are one_

"Looked into the Time Vortex?

Rose, no one's meant to see that!"

I shuddered, remembering

the Master and the Eye of Harmony

This is far worse

She _is _the Time Vortex

in a human skin

_I am the Bad Wolf._

_I create myself._

_I take the words,_

_I scatter them_

_in time _

_and space._

_A message _

_to lead myself here.  
_

She has to stop

Now

The Vortex in her head

She'll burn

burn!

_I want you safe._

_My Doctor. _

_We are one_

_in this wish_

The Dalek Emperor protests

_You are tiny. _

_I can see the whole of time and space,_

Oh, Rose

So much power

in a child so small

_Everything must come to dust._

_All things. _

_Everything dies. _

_The Time War ends._

Everything burns

The ships

the Emperor

We're safe now

"Stop

Just let go"

_How can I let go of this? _

_I bring life. _

_Alive,_

_so alive_

_more than _

_mortal imagining_

This is wrong!

You can't control life and death...

_But I can!_

_All of nature_

_answers to my call_

… _but why do they hurt?_

**She's dying**

**and doesn't even know it**

"**It's my fault!"**

_everything._

_All that_

_is_

_was_

_will be_

I see

everything

every waking moment

"Doesn't it drive you mad?"

_My head…_

" Come here."

Oh, Rose…

_was…  
it's killing me._

_is…_

_like the hundred eyes_

_of a spider_

_a hundred thousand views_

I think you need a Doctor.

_His lips_

_draw the venom_

I know what comes next

I know what this will cost me

_Time Vortex draining _

_away_

Rose…

Don't be scared

I own the planet Alres and the glowing inhabitants thereof. Don't know what I'll do with them, but they're all mine. Muuahhaa!

Unless otherwise noted, italicized text is Rose's point of view.


	2. One Wall

One Wall

Hold on…

just hold on

The Daleks are destroyed

_I can't_

_Force is too strong_

_Slipping_

_Slipping_

Hold on

_Rose!_

_Falling through space_

_like a pebble _

_**-Caught you!**_

Pete nods at me

and vanishes

a moment before

the void closes

_He holds on tightly_

_through the void_

_Daddy's arms_

_holding me _

The wall solidifies

"Systems closed"

the computer drones

_A wall_

"_No, no, no!"_

_I would break it down_

_barehand_

"_He closed the breach."_

_Pete pronounces doom_

It's just a wall

_just a wall_

She's there

_on the other side_

still alive—

_waiting for me_

I have to remember that

_Doctor…._

Parallel dimension

_how thick can _

_one wall be?_

I can't break through

_Far away_

_I never knew_

how far away

it's just

_the other sid_e

so close

_I would tear it down_

nothing lies between

_Parallel worlds_

_Parallel lines never meet_

nothing is everything


	3. Halfway

Halfway

On the beach

again

Dårlig Ulv-Stranden

_Scene of_

_my greatest heartache_

**Donna's right**

**the walls are closing**

_I'm not leaving you _

_not again_

"**We saved the world**

**but at a cost."**

**There's always a cost**

_My happiness?_

_Is that always the price?_

"**And the cost**

**was him"**

Me.

Except I'm not sure

if there's a me

that isn't him

"**Committed genocide**

**Too dangerous to be left alone"**

"You made me,"

Am I talking to Donna

or myself?

"**You were born in battle"**

I can't control

how I was born

"**Full of anger**

**rage**

**bitterness**

**Remind you **

**of someone?"**

_But…_

"**That's me**

**When we met."**

I remember.

I remember everything

"_He's not you."_

Then who am I?

Who?

"**That's very me"**

Same everything

Except…

"One heart."

_He said once_

_I don't age_

"I'm part human

specifically, the aging part"

_I regenerate_

_But humans decay_

_you whither and you die_

"I've only got one life

I could spend it with you

Rose Tyler"

_One life_

_with him_

**Reality is sealing**

**I have to leave**

"_But…_

_the Doctor's you."_

"**And I'm him."**

"_Then answer me this_

_Both of you_

_When I last stood on this beach._

_on the worst day _

_of my life,_

_what was the last thing you said_

_to me?_

_Go on, say it."_

"**I said 'Rose Tyler'**

"_And how was that_

_sentence going to end?"_

"**Does it need saying?"**

**Because if I do…**

**if I say it**

**I won't be able**

**to walk away**

"_New Doctor,_

_what was the end _

_of that sentence?"_

I know what he—

what _I _say

I lean over and whisper

in her ear

_He's…_

_he's_

_He's the Doctor_

**It's like a mirror**

**of the life**

**I can never have**

No name

no second heart

but I'm home

Plain text is the half-human Doctor,

Bold is the Doctor,

Italicized is Rose


	4. Farewell Greetings

Farewell Greetings

I lean against the wall

to brace myself

for the coming pain

_Someone moves behind me_

"_You alright, mate?"_

Rose Tyler

Golden hair

like the sun

against the snow

"Yeah."

_Probably overdid_

_the celebrating_

"_Too much to drink?"_

"Something like that—"

If only it were that simple

every cell in my body

broken by the radiation

_He'll freeze out here_

"_Maybe it's time_

_you went home_"

Home?

Oh, Rose

If only I could

Gallifrey is gone

and I've lost

too many pieces

of my heart

to ever rest

"_Anyway, happy new year!"_

"And you."

She begins walking away

I can't let her leave

not yet

"What year is this?"

How early am I?

"_Blimey, how much have you had?"_

_I laugh_

"_2005, January the first."_

"2005."

Not very early

but even a day

is too far

One day

the difference

between stranger

and friend

between greetings

and farewells

"I bet you're going

to have a really great year."

"_Yeah?"_

_Snow settles on my hood,_

_dusting my sweater_

"_See you"_

**No, Rose**

**You don't see**

**It's me**

**Rose, it's me**

_I run to the door_

_and dash upstairs_

Goodbye, Rose

pain

everywhere

_One quick glance,_

_then I run up to the flat_

_without looking back_


End file.
